SatCom Array NW-07c
|footer = }} SatCom Array NW-07c is a communications satellite, part of the SatCom Array in the far northwestern in the Capital Wasteland. It is due west from the deathclaw sanctuary, and northwest of the abandoned car fort. Layout The exterior of the SatCom Array is secured by two to three Enclave soldiers, an Enclave officer, and on higher levels, an Enclave sentry bot. The interior, however, contains no significant threat; three to four fleeing Enclave scientists will be encountered, and a pile of ghoul wastelander corpses will be directly in front of a furnace to the left of the entrance. Up the first ladder will be one more Enclave soldier on the scaffolding, while climbing the second ladder onto the dish will initiate a sequence where two Enclave Vertibirds fly harmlessly overhead. Note that if the main questline hasn't advanced far enough yet, there will only be a single Enclave soldier outside the facility, who may not appear until after exiting onto the exterior scaffolding. The inside will be unoccupied (though an Enclave communications array will still be located inside), and no Vertibirds will fly overhead. Notable loot * A copy of Pugilism Illustrated is located on the highway east of the tower in an internment truck. It contains various other loot as well. * There is a copy of Duck and Cover! to the northeast, halfway to SatCom Array NW-05a: On the world map, search between the two riverbed paths where the lower line curves south and intersects the grid line, look under the hand of a skeleton by three ammunition boxes laying near four overlapping wrecked cars. * Internment orders, a holotape found near the entrance to the nearby internment truck's trailer. Notes * This is one of three faction-controlled SatCom Arrays, the others being the Talon Company-controlled SatCom Array NW-05a and the raider-controlled SatCom Array NN-03d. * On the easternmost ruined highway is a truck which explodes on approach, as a scientist blows himself up. The scientist is carrying a ''Big Book of Science'' as well as some other items. The truck has a mini nuke among other loot, and a bed to sleep in. This scientist will only spawn once, so the book must be taken on the first visit of the area. ** Directly under this bridge is a mirelurk habitat. There is a level-dependent assortment of mirelurks up to and including a mirelurk king. The number present can exceed six and can be troublesome for the unprepared, unwary or lower leveled. However, with a reasonable small guns score or the like, they can easily be taken out by sniping them from on top of the highway, with minimal risk to the player. * Further down the highway, away from the SatCom Array, is an Enclave checkpoint. Upon first approaching the checkpoint, you see firsthand what the Enclave thinks of ghoul (or normal) citizens. Though sometimes (through a bug), they can be seen alive and unharmed. * A scavenger lives on the ridge just above the entrance to SatCom Array NW-07c, using the fallen-down dish as a house. The scavenger can get into a fight with the Enclave units, and so may be found dead between the tower and the fallen dish. * Two Enclave Vertibirds can be seen flying over the SatCom as you reach the top of the tower after completing the Waters of Life quest. * There is no way to enter the southwesternmost SatCom structure related to this location. There is no external door at ground level, and the catwalk door that normally would lead to the room directly below the dish is replaced by a plain wall texture. Appearances SatCom Array NW-07c appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * It may be possible for an Enclave soldier to teleport from the ground and onto the scaffolding, then become invisible. * The wastelanders may spawn alive. They will be friendly to the player and attack any Enclave left in the area. If they speak, they'll use a normal human voice and "speech" instead of the usual ghoul rough voice. * The lone Enclave soldier's body (encountered before Waters of Life) may disappear on death. Gallery FO3 PI SatCom Array 07 Intern truck.jpg|''Pugilism Illustrated'' Enclave camp after Waters of Life.jpg|Enclave camp after The Waters of Life NW-07C Vertabird fly over.jpg|Vertibird close dish fly over Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities Category:United States Armed Forces locations Category:Enclave locations de:SatCom Schaltmatrix NW-07c es:Grupo de satélites de comunicación NW-07c ru:Станция сети «СатКом» NW-07c uk:Станція мережі «СатКом» NW-07c zh:卫星通讯地面站 NW-07c